If At First You Don't Succeed!
by giacinta
Summary: My take on the season eight plot-line. Chapter Three.
1. Chapter 1

If At First You Don't Succeed!

XXXXXXX

Don watched amused through the windscreen as his not so faithful little wife backed out of the motel room, an expression of disappointment on her features. So Sam had bailed, had he?

Well, no matter, he wouldn't stay away for long. No! He adjusted the phrase in his mind; the Winchester boy_** couldn't**_ stay away for long!

"Don't worry Amelia, he'll soon come crawling back to you," he whispered under his breath, grinning.

X

Things were working out well. The boss was one heck of a planner.

He had been acquainted with Zachariah and Uriel of course, but they had been incompetent trash compared to the conniving cunning bitch he now worked for. She was one who wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted, no matter whom or what she had to eliminate.

He shivered, glad that he wasn't targeted as one of her enemies.

She hadn't shared more information than was strictly necessary with him but he had to admire how she had set everything in motion, waiting patiently for the right moment to implement her plans.

Patience is definitely a virtue and it pays off, for the perfect moment duly arrived.

X

X

Sam hadn't known what hit him when he rushed out from Roman Industries right into her arms and that of her men.

She had gloated when she saw him on his own, upset and distressed by the abrupt disappearance of his brother.

Oh, the boy's good, for as soon as he saw us standing there he recognised instinctively what we were and that we weren't there to care and share; all the emotion drained from his face as he pulled his body up to full height and prepared to defend himself.

But he had no hope in Hell or should I say in Heaven, of doing so.

X

Naomi had slinked up towards him as her men held the Winchester still.

"Well, well, well, little Sammy Winchester! We haven't had the pleasure but that's all going to change, you'll be happy to hear."

A moment later the parking lot was empty and Sam secure in a green room.

X

X

After that everything just flowed.

She pulled Castiel up from Purgatory where he had conveniently ended up along with the elder Winchester, ordering him to search out a vampire called Benny and to inform him that there was a portal that could let a human pass through back to Earth. This Benny was to find Dean Winchester, gain his trust and protect him, eventually leading him to the portal.

Naomi was nothing if not thorough, she had investigated the background of various inhabitants of Purgatory and Benny had been chosen because she had come to know that he wanted revenge on a vampire back on Earth and would be more than willing to collaborate. Benny was never to reveal to Dean that Castiel had contacted him, pain of being kicked straight back to Purgatory.

X

Of course Castiel's memory was wiped and he had been deposited back down in Purgatory to keep up appearances, in order that Dean wouldn't suspect anything was wrong.

Castiel hadn't needed to go through the portal with Dean and Benny for he was drawn directly to Heaven by Naomi and then sent down to Earth to meet and greet with a newly arrived Dean, and of course to carry out any of Naomi's orders where the Winchesters were concerned, as they still seemed to trust him even after the times he had betrayed them.

Amelia had been selected because her husband Don, declared missing in Afghanistan was a suitable vessel for me to use. He hadn't been long dead and his body was in near perfect condition, not that it would have mattered if it had started to rot. My angel juice would soon have repaired it!

X

Naomi worked Sam over well in Heaven implanting false memories in his mind.

She got him believing that he ran when Dean disappeared; that he hadn't searched for Dean because he had no idea where to start and that finally there had been some promise between them not to look for each other if one disappeared.

The boy had a particularly stubborn mind and she couldn't just input any old thing; it had to be something that Sam could cope with and make sense of.

All that was left was to install a homing device leading him to Amelia, so allowing a contrived attraction to kick in and the game was on.

X

Now you might just wonder about the reason for going to all this bother. Well angels are a stubborn lot, we might be deviated from the chosen path by events outside our control but in the end we always go back to "What is written in Heaven, so must it be on Earth!"

The Winchesters were destined to cause the Apocalypse. Zachariah couldn't manage it; Raphael had a pathetic go at trying to get it on track again but it's third time lucky as they say!

X

Naomi's plan is so simple in its conception.

Get the Winchester brothers to distrust and hate each other so breaking the steel bond that binds them together; once it's gone their souls will be spiritually too weak to stop their bodies being possessed by Lucifer and Michael who are still both straining at the bit to get their hands round each other's throats as the Scriptures promised.

Naomi has found a way to storm the Cage and get them out but she doesn't want any mistakes.

The brothers _**have**_ to be completely reduced to shreds emotionally and mentally, because the moment they no longer care about each other, Lucifer and Michael can slip in without a struggle and finally the ultimate battle between good and evil can take place, wiping out humanity and leaving the ravaged Earth as a playground for angels and demons.

X

X

Don shifted on the seat as a communication came through angel radio, frowning at the news. Sam was with his brother, but it was only a minor hitch.

Benny would soon manage to pull Dean away from Sam, and Amelia would be receiving a visit later that night as the younger Winchester would be forced by his implant to find his way back to her leaving Dean alone once more, so upping the tension between the brothers until everything bursts apart and erupts into Apocalypse Now!

X

XXXX The enD XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

X

Rufus' cabin.

X

While Dean's eyes were apparently fixed on the boxing match, in reality all his senses were attuned to the approach of his brother who was coming towards him with two bowls of food in his hands.

As he placed them on the table Dean opened a bottle of beer for each of them sealing an uneasy truce, but when Sam turned his head and nodded to him, Dean was plunged into déjà vu.

They had been on a couch sitting side by side uncountable times, mostly good with each other, so how had they gotten to this point; two near strangers who no longer knew how to communicate without hurting each other, dredging up accusations to throw out there for the sole reason of fuelling their hostility. What the friggin' Hell had happened to them?

X

He took a moment to observe Sam, to really look and he saw the little brother he had sold his soul for, the Sam who had thrown himself into the Cage with Lucifer, apparently to save the world but Dean had known differently. When Sam had exchanged one last glance with him in Stull Cemetery he realised that Sam wasn't doing it for the world but for him, to make things right in Dean's eyes, to compensate for Ruby and for all the wrong he was convinced he had done to his big brother.

Sam had done it solely for him. How could he have forgotten all of that?

X

Recently the only thing he seemed to want to do was lash out at his brother, but why?

Dean tried to make sense of it as he turned his eyes back to the TV screen.

Maybe because it was a quiet moment, maybe because Sam was sitting next to him, his shoulder brushing his own, maybe 'cos the fact of angel-proofing the cabin reminded him of when Castiel had been spying on them while plotting behind their backs with Crowley to get the Purgatory souls, emphasising that things aren't always what they seem. Whatever it was, Dean felt a moment of clarity worm its way into his consciousness, a tiny but persistent alarm was buzzing.

Something was wrong, something was desperately wrong!

X

Now that he came to think on it, since he had come back from Purgatory everything had been off.

He hadn't realised it until now, mostly taking things at their face value; Benny, Castiel, Amelia and Sam.

Idiot that you are Dean, he silently cursed himself. How could it have escaped him that his brother Sam, the one being he understood better than himself, had been acting like another person.

X

Sam jumped in surprise as Dean banged the bowl down on the table and stood up, turning to face his younger brother.

"Something's wrong, Sam. I….I. .hadn't realised it before but you and me; it shouldn't be like this, not after all we've been through and what we've been and done for each other."

He began pacing the cabin, the alarm in his head refusing to shut up. He saw Sam watching him, an unreadable expression on his face but Dean was the world's number one Sammy expert and he could see a tiny sliver of doubt in his eyes.

X

"Uh, what do you mean?" Sam ventured, not quite sure what Dean was referring to.

"I'm getting this feeling that we've been played in some way."

"Manipulated, you mean? " Sam broke in thoughtfully.

Dean cocked his head and pointed a finger at him. "Exactly, Sammy. Manipulated."

"But why, who, what for…?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." He stared at Sam his finger indicating them both. "We're going to find out."

X

Dean watched taken aback as suddenly Sam's eyes dimmed and his attitude changed completely. He turned his head away. "I don't know Dean. You see I'm still not sure about Amelia…Um..I..."

"So you haven't left her then?" Dean enquired calmly curious to hear his brother's answer but a look of confusion came over Sam's face.

" I thought I had but now I feel I need to get back to her. She saved me Dean. I don't think I can go on without her. I love her and she loves me. She's all I've ever wanted. I'm sorry but I don't think it can ever be the same for us Dean. I don't want to hunt, I just want normal."

He shook his head as if to brush away any doubts. " I'd better get back to her, she has to be worrying about me."

X

As he made to turn away, Dean landed an uppercut to his chin.

"Sorry, Sammy, " he apologized. "But there's something strange going on and Amelia is just gonna have to wait until I get some answers."

He stretched Sam gently out on the couch, picked up the bowl of food and settled in to watch the match.

Tomorrow they would go looking for answers and Sam would come with him, whether he wanted to or not. Looking out for Sam had always been his most important chore and he would continue doing it until he had breath in his body.

He knew exactly where to go tomorrow to get some answers, him and Sam together.

X

XXXX TBC XXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

XXXX

Sam stirred sluggishly. He opened his eyes to see the face of his brother looking down at him apologetically.

"Dean? What happened?" he asked confused bringing a hand to his chin. "And why does my jaw ache?"

"Sorry man," Dean answered contrite. "But you were gonna go AWOL on me and this was the quickest way I had of stopping you. What do you remember about last night?"

Sam frowned as he tried to recall his actions. "Um….I made dinner and we watched the boxing. You were talking about us being manipulated or something, then…. nada. Why?"

X

Dean nodded; somehow Sam didn't remember that he had been getting ready to run back to Amelia, and that was fine with him for he didn't want to have to beat up his brother again!

"Nothing! Come on Sasquatch," Dean encouraged, patting Sam's knee. " We gotta go. I packed while you were having your beauty sleep."

"What, no! I need a shower first," Sam objected feeling his shirt sticking damply to him after the night scrunched up on the couch.

"No can do, Sammy! We gotta hit the road now. I promise you first shower and all the hot water on tap the next place we stop at."

"But why all the hurry..?" Sam asked as Dean practically bundled him out through the door of the cabin.

"I'll explain in the car Sam, along the way."

x

Dean almost collided with his brother's back as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm not moving another inch until you let me in on why you're in such a rush," Sam protested stubbornly.

Dean sighed; a stubborn Sam was the worst kind. His brother had always needed reasons for doing things.

"Sam, I'm asking you to trust me on this. I don't want to say too much until I gotta better grasp on things, but I promise you that when we arrive at destination, I'll let you in on everything."

Sam stared at him for a moment, trying to weigh his sincerity. Dean had said some painful things to him that had pierced his soul but all he saw now in his brother's eyes was care and love.

"Can you at least tell me where we're rushing off to?" he huffed in mock surrender while moving forward towards the car.

X

Dean flashed him a toothy smile. "All I'm gonna say is that it's time we looked up an old friend."

"You said that all our friends were dead, Dean. Has someone been resurrected of late?"

"Na, this one managed to escape our bad influence, Sam."

Sam shook his head although he couldn't help but agree with Dean. They had brought death to many of those they had once loved or called friends, from Jess to Bobby.

X

"What's all this, man?" Sam asked in surprise as he opened the trunk to stow away his stuff. The inside of the lid was covered in sigils of every kind, blocking out the original black with what looked like a multi-coloured abstract painting. "I never thought I'd see you do this to the Impala!"

"Extreme measures for extreme times, Sammy! Even my baby can't escape the Winchester curse," he admitted sorrowfully as he ran a hand over her sleek body-work. "At least this way the she's proofed against all and everything. Our own little mobile panic room!" he finished off.

X

"You did all this when I was out cold on the couch?"

"You are so observant, Sam, I'm gonna put your name forward for a boy scout medal, " Dean snarked.

He was rewarded with an epic bitch-face that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It seemed so long since they had joked and been good with each other and when Sam followed with "Jerk," he felt a suspicious dampness at the corner of his eye but he rallied to Sam's 'Jerk' with it's counter-part "Bitch," and no word had felt so good coming from his lips in such a long time.

X

"Move, Sammy get those giraffe legs of yours into the car. We haven't got all day," he ordered as he moved the Impala slightly forward making Sam miss his take on the door-handle and eliciting another glare from his brother. He grinned. It felt good pranking Sam. Whatever had been wrong between them was going to be put right or he would die trying.

"Dude, just what has gotten into you this morning? You're like pumped up on happy juice or something." Sam bitched as he finally got in.

X

X

"Dean, I…." Dean felt a cold chill coming over him as he saw Sam's bright eyes dulling.

"Sam please don't say anything. I don't want to have to knock you out again but I will if I have to. Sam, look at me!" he ordered shaking his brother by the shoulders. "Focus on me. Fight against whatever you were going to say. Push it down!"

Sam got the confused look in his eyes that he had exhibited the night before. "Amelia...I... have to go back…" Sam began struggling, starting to shrug off Dean's hands. "I have to..."

X

Dean's whole being cringed as he threw another punch at his brother. There was no real strength behind it for the cramped confines of the Impala didn't give him room to pack a heavier one but the contact with Sam's face seemed to bring his brother out of his trace; for that was the only word that came to mind.

"Sam, you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Why did you just hit me, Dean?" Sam replied staring at him as if he was a child-beater or something.

"Listen Sam. You were gonna run off again. It's as if you've been hypnotized or something. Please Sam. Let's just drive. Let's not even talk 'cos anything we say might spook you again. I'll put your favourite lullaby music on and you just try to sleep 'till we get to destination. Okay?"

"But…"

"Sam you said you'd trust me on this. Now's the time to do it, dude."

Sam nodded and lay back. Dean was right. Something was off and he closed his eyes as Dean turned up the volume of "Ramblin' On."

Eight hours later they rolled into Lawrence Kansas from where it had all begun.

X

Dean turned to observe his brother.

Sam had slept the entire journey; it was so unusual that Dean had started to worry that something might be wrong, but his brother's breathing had been normal and Dean thanked his lucky stars for that, cos the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him ever again.

He suddenly had a déjà vu of himself putting a spoon into Sam's mouth and taking a photo.

He still had it saved but on an urge he clicked another one of his little brother, mouth open, drool and face relaxed in sleep. Pity he didn't have a spoon handy as they had driven non-stop, but he would use it to bait Sam when the moment was right.

He grinned as he replaced the phone in his pocket and nudged his brother.

"Sammy! Come on man. You should've turned into Angelina Jolie by now with all the beauty sleep you've had today!"

"Dea...n." Sam slurred as he opened heavy eyes. "We arrived?"

"Yeah, drool-bag," Dean smirked, as Sam wiped his hand over his mouth. "Come on. Get your ass out and let's go see what's up with that weird brain of yours!"

X

They stood before a familiar door ready to press the bell but it opened before any fingers reached it.

"Well you two took your sweet time in getting here. What was wrong with paying me a visit before now? No respect for your elders is all. Come on get yourselves in here! Let me look at you. Still the handsomest boys in the business, I see. I got dinner ready for you. None of that hamburger rubbish. Good home cooking and I even made you a pie, boy," she said pointing at Dean. The brothers stood silently side by side as she continued to talk incessantly not letting them get a word in.

"Now you take off them dirty boots, go upstairs, wash up and get yourselves back down here pronto. My stew is over-ready to be served," she finally finished off. The brothers exchanged amused glances and did as Missouri ordered.

"It's nice to see you too, Missouri," was all that Dean managed to get out before Missouri pointed to the stairs, wooden spoon in hand.

Five minutes later they were seated at the kitchen table, a plate stacked high with food in front of them.

"You boys tuck in," she ordered. "And then we'll talk about the latest mess you Winchesters have gotten yourselves mixed up in."

X

XXXX TBC XXXX


End file.
